Les chimères
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Smoker marche. Marche et se souvient. Ne se souvient que trop, de toutes ces fois où il aurait échoué sans elle. -SmokerxHina, T par précaution-


_Sali~salut lecteur égaré. J'te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai rien d'autre à te dire._

_Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient et c'est tant mieux sinon ça virerait vite à un mauvais remake de feux de l'amour._

* * *

Elle l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, lui sauvant la mise et sa place dans la marine. Sans elle, Smoker serait retourné dans sa ville natale et serait devenu pêcheur, sûrement. Ou pirate. Mais il préférait oublier cette éventualité, de peur qu'un jour, étant passé de l'autre côté de la justice il se retrouve face à sa collègue, dont il était tant redevable. Elle ne l'épargnerait pas, l'entourerait de ses bras si longs et l'étoufferait.

Hina était redoutable, il le savait mais surtout elle était impitoyable.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide, et Smoker continuait lentement sa marche. Il aurait pu directement retirer sa veste mais, la Dame de fer veillait à l'arracher de sa poitrine elle même. Non pas que ce geste lui plaisait pourtant elle l'exécutait avec rigueur et un fin sourire de domination exacerbée à ses lèvres où pendait toujours une cigarette, avant qu'elle ne l'écrase négligemment de son talon puissant. Elle portait sur elle cette entêtante odeur empreinte de tabac et de parfum que ce soit sur sa veste, dans ses cheveux ou dans le creux de ses reins, la laissant traîner derrière elle comme marque de son passage.

Ses poings écrasaient tout sur son passage, mais sans ses gants, on découvrait d'autres mains. Blanches, aux doigts longs et fins capables d'électriser tous les sens en un seul effleurement, de prodiguer autant de caresses que de griffures passionnées. Il aimait leur mouvement désinvolte lorsqu'elle rejetait sa longue chevelure rosée derrière ses épaules qui semblaient vouloir porter le poids du monde fièrement comme il était hypnotisé par ses seins laiteux se marbrant d'éclats vermeils une fois le plafond de la jouissance au-dessus de leurs têtes brisé, ces deux globes de neige libérés de toute étreinte, libres au tic tac de son cœur.

Il était fou de ces sensations. Mais pas d'elle. Il persistait à tenter de le penser, le doute se faufilant au travers de sa carapace protectrice malgré tout. Il avait bien essayé d'autres femmes, d'autres lits pour trouver mieux. Que ce soit avec de jeunes recrues, des putains grassement payées, des hôtesses sympathiques où n'importe quels bras, qu'ils soient roturiers ou princiers, il finissait toujours par lui revenir penaud, « la queue entre les jambes » tel qu'elle le disait, altière avec son ton hautain. Elle ne lui ouvrait pas ses bras. Elle attendait autre chose qu'un chien enfui de son foyer, de retour le soir même, grattant à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre.

Le fumeur aux cigares s'ébouriffa les cheveux, pensif. Il savait qu'il devait s'acquitter de sa tache désormais coutumière, pourtant il hésitait. Peut être ne devait-il pas. Peut être devait-il changer cet ordre établi depuis...Depuis quand déjà ?

Il avait fait ses classes de marine à ses côtés. Ils devaient avoir seize ans, et elle avait déjà ce regard d'airain, sûr de ses convictions et effilé comme une lame de rasoir. À peine débarrassé de sa vertu encombrante par une fille quelconque et encore pataud, il l'avait dévorée de ses yeux de jeune loup affamé en quête de proie. Dédaigneuse, elle ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention. Et pourtant, elle l'avait défendu contre leurs iniques supérieurs avant de lui réclamer un dédommagement pour ce service. C'était leur première fois tous les deux mais Smoker considérait que c'était _sa _première fois, sa première fois qu'il se sentait vivre, vivre à travers elle.

Tous ses souvenirs se bousculaient pour luire en lui d'un éclat aveuglant comme un ostensoir montrant l'hostie sacrée.

Il stoppa sa déambulation assourdissante de silence face à la porte qui se tenait désormais face à lui, se prenant à caresser, presque avec tendresse, les sillons et les nœuds du bois veiné qui la formaient avant de l'effleurer d'un souffle puis par une main large et pleine de cicatrices.

Il venait se rappeler aux bons soins de la Dame de fer.

* * *

_Ma question existentielle du moment est: "ça vous dit une suite bandes de moules?" .w._


End file.
